


A Moment

by justdreaming88



Series: I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Sam/Cam post-eps [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Stepping into an impromptu hug that just feels right.</i> Set during <i>Ethon</i> with a reference to <i>Stronghold</i>. Thanks to <a href="http://rightxhere.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rightxhere.livejournal.com/"><b>rightxhere</b></a> for beta reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

She walks through the corridor and sees Cam and Teal'c talking to a woman with dark hair as she enters the room.

"Teal'c, Cameron," Sam calls out as she walks towards them.

"Sam! You're a sight for sore eyes." Cam says and they meet in the middle, stepping into an impromptu hug that just feels right. They cling tightly to one another for a long moment.

Sam breathes in Cam's warm, comforting smell and presses against him a little more tightly than usual.

Cam revels in the feeling of Sam pressed against him and if they were in any other situation he would give in to temptation and kiss her. She's been so good to him, kind, comforting but not patronising, since Bryce's death.

They part reluctantly, aware of their audience.

"It's good to see you alive, Colonel Carter. We feared the worst." Teal'c says.

Cam's stomach twists with fear again at the idea of Sam being dead, and asks the practical question, "Where's Pendergast?"

"He wasn't with us," Sam explains.

"Our security forces did extensive sweeps of the area where you appeared. No other survivors were found." Minister Chaska explains.

"This is Minister Chaska, leader of the Caledonian Federation." Cam explains to Sam.

"I am thankful you survived such a tragic event, Colonel. I hope we can offer you and your crew some comfort here."

Sam nods and Cam adds, "She's pretty much up to speed on what's going on."

He tunes out a bit as Chaska and Teal'c talk, trying to resist the urge to look at Sam and make sure she is still there. Instead, he watches out of the corner of his eye.  



End file.
